Over the Moon
by Ashinguine
Summary: Since Sirius died, Harry hasn't spoken to anyone and has been disappearing for hours at times. Draco who formed a truce with theboywholived cares very deeply for him and cannot stand seeing him in this state. Can Draco help him before it’s too late?
1. You found me 'updated'

I'm sorry for not updating Heartless but my best friend, Meki of the Stardust Dreamers, convinced me to post this with her co - writing.

All poems, in **bold, **were written by Meki.

All thoughts are in _italics_

**WARNING - SELF - HARM **

_**Chapter 1 - You found me **_

Draco was upset and it was obvious. Why else would the Slytherin Ice Prince be pacing his room, refusing to talk to even his best friends, Pansy and Blaise? Though what was not obvious was the reason he was upset. The reason for this sudden change in the Ice Prince's mood was the young boy who refused to even look at him. Harrison James Potter, why should that bother him? After all they had never liked each other and had never gotten along, but that was not true. He and Harry had become friends the year before and he had hoped that they could have been even more. Yes, you read right. Draconian Lucius Malfoy likes the boy who lived, maybe even loves him. Draco had been planning to tell Harry this before school had closed but thanks to his father and the rest of the Death Eater scum Harry and several others almost died and Sirius black had died. Now Harry wouldn't speak to anyone. Sighing, Draco decided once more to try to talk with Harry. Getting up he left his room and pushing past Blaise and Pansy he ran out of the Slytherin common room not caring who saw.

Harry sat with his back against a tree facing the lake. He knew no – one would see him there with all bushes surrounding him. There was no – one to find him anyway Hermione was researching something for her home work, Ron & Ginny were at Quidditch practise (which Harry had given up) and he had broken off all ties with Draco, something he regretted in his lonely hours. He was so convinced he wouldn't be found that he did something he had been doing since the night Sirius died; he took a dagger from within his clothes and held it against his wrist.

**I feel my soul slowly detaching itself  
And the sadness the world has forced upon me  
Has been replaced by immortal numbness**

**I feel almost nothing  
I see almost nothing  
Life has lost its meaning**

**I just want to wrap myself in pain  
Just to prove that I am real.**

Harry lazily pulled the dagger across his wrist dragging it deeper each time.

**Metal on flesh**

**The feel of it**

**The smell of blood**

**Hypnotic**

**The feel of the cold metal **

**On my warm flesh**

**Watching my blood rush out**

**As if it too wanted to drift away**

Even the luck of the boy – who – lived wasn't able to last that long. Harry soon learnt this lesson as the last thing he remembered before he passed out was seeing the shocked and yet sad face of the Slytherin Ice Prince with tears running down his face.

'_Draco…you found me.'_

_

* * *

_

Draco would never admit to himself much less anyone else that he had been scared shitless when he had found the dark beauty with his wrists cut. He had panicked a few seconds before healing the wounds, lifting Harry into his arms and running towards the school. Draco knew Harry needed blood replenishing potions and he wouldn't want Dumbledore to know about this so the infirmary was out of the question and he also knew that Severus was at a death eater meeting. Making up his mind he turned in the direction of the dungeons. All the steps and twists and turns made the journey seem much longer than it was, by the time he made it to the common room entrance he was seriously worried about Harry who lay limp in his arms.

Running into Slytherin territory with the bloody-boy-who-wouldn't-die in your arms was a suicidal move for it was sure to be reported to the Dark Lord, but for some reason the only people left in the common room were Blaise, Pansy, Theodore and Millicent. The moment he stepped in Pansy jumped up to ask if he was alright and stopped in complete shock when her eyes rested on the boy cradled in his arms. Before Pansy could open her mouth to ask and before Draco could even push her out of the way, Blaise spoke.

"Shall I get the blood replenishing potion?"

Draco stood there in shock before a groan from Harry brought him back. Draco looked up to answer but realized that Blaise was already gone. Running up to the dorm room, he placed Harry on the bed. He looked at the wounds and was surprised to find them only half healed. The others must have followed him into the dorm for a second later Pansy was at his side healing the now reopening wounds, all the while giving Draco a look that clearly stated that they need to talk. Draco brought Harry to sit in his lap at the same moment Blaise ran in with the potion. Draco massaged Harry's throat to help him swallow as Blaise poured the potion into his mouth.

As Blaise stepped back, Draco placed Harry under the covers before climbing in after him. Sensing their friend's distress over what had happened they left him alone with Harry. Draco drew Harry closer, buried his head in the untidy black hair and whispered "I'll be here for you Harry. I'll never leave…ever."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. The first half of the poem is 'untitled' and the second half is the beginning of 'Hypnotic' which were once again written by Meki. I made it longer because I have the entire story planned out but its just not coming out how i want it to but i'll keep trying. 


	2. Why

Tearfulsoul: very sorry for the very late update but it's all due to Meki

Meki: me? It's not my fault my school doesn't like my class!!

Tearfulsoul: Whatever, oh together we're The Devious Insanity

Meki: Yeah she's devious and I'm insane :D…please enjoy the story and don't mind the mistakes our beta is extremely busy.

All poems, in **bold, **were written by Meki.

All thoughts are in _italics_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Why?

Harry felt safe, safer than he'd felt in his entire life. Smiling he burrowed deeper into the pillow, inhaling the sweet smell and basking in the warmth. He was just dosing off when his pillow moved. Harry's eyes flew open and to his surprise he realized that his 'pillow' was actually Draco Malfoy. He scrambled off the bed, jostling Draco in the process and secluded himself in a corner, wrapped his arms around his knees wondering what the hell he was doing in Draco's bed.

Draco sat up suddenly before his eyes rested on Harry's trembling form. Jumping out of bed he ran to Harry's side, sat so close beside him there was no space and slipped his hand into Harry's.

"Harry?" he asked worriedly.

"What am I doing here?"

"..."

"Why?" Emerald eyes filled with tears looked up to meet mercury.

Sighing Draco gathered Harry in his arms and was shocked as said boy pushed him away before running out the door.

"HARRY!!"

* * *

Harry ran through countless corridors and around many corners with tears streaming down his face barely being able to breathe until his feet finally gave out. Lying in an ungraceful heap on the ground he wondered what Draco must think of him now. He wondered what Sirius would think. _'No, don't think of him'. _Yet to his horror, visions of Sirius death filled his mind and he began to sob even harder. 

_**Why do we all suffer?  
In this world of chaos  
Humans are so frail  
And their life is so short  
What's the purpose of it all?  
For them to waste and corrupt us?  
Why can't we rule ourselves?  
And make our own decisions on our lives?  
Why must the great die?  
Why must the good suffer?  
And why must evil triumph over all mankind? **_

"Harry is that you?"

Frightened Harry was still unable to move even when soft hands forced his head up and he found himself staring at Ginny. He was surprised as he noticed the tears building in her eyes before she flung her arms around him. As he desperately sobbed into her shoulder he faintly noticed someone-else rubbing calming circles (he figured it was Hermione) on his back as someone-else cursed (he knew it was Ron). Thankful for the sudden attention he began to finally relax in the arms of his two surrogate sisters.

Looking up he was scared to see Draco running down the corridor, not scared for himself but scared for Draco. Scared about what would happen if Ron and Hermione got a hold of him. Shaking his head he mouthed 'NO!' but Draco chose to be stubborn. As he came closer the sound of his shoes hitting the ground echoed around them and everyone looked up.

"Ferret, what do you want?" Ron asked dangerously.

"I just came to see Harry not you Weasel" Draco replied with his famous sneer in place.

"What for?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Because I wanted to see him…is that a problem?"

"Are we suppose to believe that you came just to see him and for no other reason?"

Ron took a step forward and raised himself to his full height which was a whole four inches taller than Draco.

"Why don't you all just fuck off and let me talk to Harry…alone!" Draco sounded angry but Harry could hear the desperation in his voice.

When Draco called him Harry twice in a row Ginny turned to him with a raised eyebrow and he refused to meet her eyes instead he opted to stare at the blank wall to his right while blushing. There was a resounding smack!! And Harry turned around to see Ron holding Draco up against the wall looking murderous. As Ron raised his hand to knock Draco out, Harry screamed.

* * *

Meki: I know it's not much but I might add more to it after Boxing Day. 

The Devious Insanity: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!


	3. Ginny comes through

Tearfulsoul: Two chapters in one month!!!

Meki: Aren't you proud?

The Devious Insanity: Enjoy!!

* * *

**_Ginny comes through_**

Harry couldn't bear to watch and so he spun around and buried his face in his hands. The awaited sounds of breaking bones never came and he felt rather than heard Hermione jump up and run before arms encircled him. Looking up he found himself drowning in mesmerizing mercury eyes. Looking around he spotted Ron lying on the ground with Hermione holding him and Ginny was standing with her wand in hand staring at Draco's arms around Harry.

"Harry why didn't you stop when I called?"

Harry broke down and sobbed throwing his arms around Draco and burying his face in Draco's shoulder. "I...I was afraid."

"Afraid of what Har?"

"Afraid you would think of me as a freak and you would stop caring about me."

Draco lifted Harry's head up and wiped his tears away. "Harry I would never think ill of you nor would I ever stop caring. I'll be here for you Harry. I'll never leave…ever. I promise." With that Draco slowly placed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Hey you creep get away from him!" Hermione marched over and shoved Draco. "He's not even gay!"

Harry got up wincing as he realized he had probably sprained his ankle when he fell. "Your right Hermione I'm not gay...I'm bi and I really don't appreciate you and Ron treating my friend like this."

"What! Harry we're your friends! Has he brainwashed you or something?"

Ginny brushed past Hermione and held out a hand to Draco who took it "No Hermione I don't believe Draco brainwashed Harry. He seems to genuinely care about Harry."

"GINNY!!"

Rolling her eyes she pointed her wand at Draco. "Take care of him or else." Spinning on her heels she levitated Ron before grabbing Hermione and walking off.

Draco turned to smile at Harry before noticing that Harry was in pain. "What's the matter Harry?"

"I think I sprained my ankle."

"You want to go see Promfrey?"

"Nope, Poppy will probably go berserk on me and inform the headmaster. Not to mention we missed half our class"

"I'll take you to go see Pansy then. Shall I carry you or you want to walk?"

Harry bit his lip "Well its lunch time so too many students shouldn't be around so I guess you can carry me."

"What ever you say my darling."

Harry blushed and Draco frowned. 'What_ happened to the Harry I sat down and flirted with last term?"

* * *

_

Draco placed Harry on his bed before running off to get Pansy. Harry lay on the bed with the curtains drawn in case any Slytherins walked in. And luckily they were drawn because about a minute after Draco left the door opened and by the sound of it two people walked in.

"Yes that's exactly what he said. He told me word for word."

"So you mean the Dark Lord is going to appoint someone in Hogwarts the job of breaking Harry Potter?" Harry's eyes widened and he began to tremble in fear. _'Draco where are you?"_

"Yes and I so hope it's me."

Laughter "Dream on."

The door opened once again and Draco's voice filled the room. "What are you two doing here? Get out!"

"We only came to tell you and Zambini some news"

"Well we don't want to hear. Now get out!!" Blaise all but shouted.

Harry heard footsteps passing the bed before leaving the room and spells of all kinds being cast on the door. The curtains were pulled and Draco's worried face was all Harry had to see before he was once again sobbing on Draco's shoulder.

As Draco held him tightly and whispered comforting thoughts into his ear he could feel Pansy x-raying and healing his foot.

Draco pulled away slightly. "Harry you have to tell me what those guys said."

"They said that Voldemort is going to assign someone at Hogwarts to break me."

Blaise smiled at him. "It's ok Potter we safe with us."

"But how do I know it's not you?"

All three Slytherins rolled up their sleeves to show bare skin. Pansy spoke up "We aren't deatheaters and we have no desire to become one either."

Nodding Harry settled himself under the covers.

Blaise turned to Draco. "You guys coming to the rest of class?"

Draco looked at Harry. "No, I'll stay here."

Nodding Blaise and Pansy walked out.

"You don't have to say with me you know."

"I know but I want to. Sleep Har I'll sleep on Blaise's bed."

As Draco turned to walk off he heard a small voice call out. "No! Please stay with me."

Looking into Harry's tear-filled eyes he couldn't resist and climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Harry waist pulling him close. Draco smiled at the beautiful boy in his arms and couldn't resist placing a kiss on his cheek.

**I don't know you too well**

**But my heart still beats**

**Like a hummingbird's wings**

**When I hear your voice, see you smile**

**And your beautiful rare laughter **

**Brings happiness to my soul.****

* * *

**

Meki: Pwease review

Tearfulsoul: Don't beg you look like a dog

Meki: runs off crying

Tearfulsoul: rolls eyes Review because you know you want to.


	4. MUST READ!

I'm so sorry guys but I'll no longer be able to write so I'm going to give my stories to my best friend _Asha Pasha_ to finish. If you guys review we'll send you a message when she puts them back up. Anonymous reviewers please email me at **_tearfulsoul93 (at) gmail_** and you'll also get a message. Once again I'm sorry but if it makes you feel any better,_Asha Pasha_ already has chapter 3 of Heartless written!!


	5. SORRY

**OK GUYS...TEARFULSOUL NO LONGER WILL BE WRITING AND SHE WILL BE GIVING HER PROFILE TO SOME FRIENDS OF HERS. NAMELY ASHA PASHA, SANGUINE EYES AND INVERTED IRIS, WHO WILL BE CO-WRITING SOME PWP'S :D AND OTHER THINGS...SORRY  
**


End file.
